


Lost my way

by Taco_Bell_Sunshine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Guiding Light - Freeform, I Tried, M/M, Matt is Mentioned, i'm horrible at writing, sheithmonth2018, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taco_Bell_Sunshine/pseuds/Taco_Bell_Sunshine
Summary: It's just after the Kerberos mission is announced a failure. Keith tries to deal with the aftermath and tries not to miss shiro too much.





	Lost my way

  “Keith’s waiting for his boyfriend.” Jerry stood behind him leering.

 

   “He’s not my boyfriend.” Keith growls standing up. He grabs his leftovers and places them on the tray. He wasn't hungry anymore. It had only been a week since they found out about the Kerberos mission. Before he could leave Jerry grips his arm and pulls him in close.

 

    “News flash fairy, he is dead and never coming back. Drop out already no one wants you here.” Without another word Keith is shoved away. Keith growled but walked away, dumping his trash in the bin before leaving the cafeteria.

 

_ What would Shiro want me to do?  _

 

The words repeated in Keith's head as he walked back to his room. He wanted to punch every single one of those assholes in the face. 

 

_ Shiro isn't dead.  _

 

Fighting would get him expelled not that he cared anymore. Keith could almost see him now; the disappointed look on his face whenever Keith fucked up. God how Keith hated that face.

 

_ But Shiro’s not here. He isn't coming back. _

 

Keith sits down on his bed. His head in his hands; fingers threaded into his hair. Shiro and him had only been dating for a couple months before Shiro had disappeared. Jerry hadn't been the first to call them out but no one needed to know the truth. If anyone. He would wait for Shiro; he would put up with the dumbasses here because Shiro will come back. Shiro never gave up on him now it was Keith's turn.

 

______________

  
  


No one really talked about the Kerberos mission anymore but when Keith walked into any room he could hear the whispers. He was the only who cared anymore it seemed. 4 months since his boyfriends disappearance had been announced. Everyday it hurt more and more to carry on for Shiro.

 

Keith waited in class for his team’s turn in the sim. His team just barely tolerated him. He didn't care to know their names either.

 

“I'm not surprised the mission failed. Pilot error makes sense when the pilot is a fag. Probably too busy making out with that engineer, what was his name? Mark?” Keith clenches his fists.

 

_ Stay for Shiro. Don't punch him. _

 

_ “ _ It's better for all of us with them gone. Shiro was a show-off ass kisser and deserved what he got.”

 

Keith spins around and slams his fist into the idiots face but once he started, he couldn't stop. His pent-up anger venting out with each punch. He vaguely hears someone scream. Shortly he is pulled off of the kid. Before he his dragged off he mumbles “Don’t ever talk about Shiro again.”

 

____________

  
  


He was expelled.

 

“I'm sorry Shiro,” Keith stared up at the stars. He laid on a blanket on the hill by his cabin, “I tried I really did.” Tears started to escape unbidden from his eyes.

 

“Please. Come back. I can't handle this without you.” He wipes away a tear. He could see a shooting star and pretends it is Shiro trying to get back to him.


End file.
